Urgences Médicales
by KuroiMamba
Summary: 6 ans après Poudlard, c'est un Harry très malade et affaibli qu'Hermione Weasley amène à Ste Mangouste, consulter un docteur pour le moins inattendu... [Slash]
1. 1 : Sainte Mangouste

**Titre :** Urgences Médicales

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages issus du roman Harry Potter ainsi que l'univers (Ste Mangouste entre autres lieux) appartiennent à l'auteur JK Rowling.

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un slash, une fiction mettant en scène une romance homosexuelle, qui contiendra plus tard des scènes explicites entre hommes. Vous voilà tous prévenus.

**N/a : **Nous sommes en 2009 (pour encore quelques jours), cette fiction a été débutée il y a si longtemps...

Ayant décidé de reprendre mes méfaits fictionnels là où je les avais laissé (c'est une de mes résolutions 2010, laissez moi y croire !), j'ai souhaité commencer par cette fiction.

Ainsi, elle est, depuis toutes ses années, repassée intégralement entre mes mains. Modifiée, améliorée, restructurée, « Urgences Médicales » compte toujours 4 chapitres, que je vais me faire un plaisir de reposter ici, un par un.

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui l'avaient déjà lue, j'espère que vous la redécouvrirez avec plaisir et apprécierez les modifications apportées, car bien que légères, elles sont cruciales.

Pour les autres, vous qui n'avez jamais lu cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Evidemment, vous pouvez tous compter sur les chapitres suivants cette fois ! 2010 sera l'année d' « Urgences Médicale ». Et de mes autres fictions, autant que possible !

Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et une excellente lecture, et je vous laissez avec le tout premier chapitre...

A très bientôt !

*

**Chapitre 1** - « Sainte Mangouste. »

*

« Harry ça suffit… »

Hermione ferma délicatement son énorme bouquin et planta ses yeux dans ceux, mi-clos, de son meilleur ami.

Le Département de la Recherche du Bureau Britannique des Aurors (BBA) était vide en cette heure matinale, à l'exception d'eux deux, confortablement installés dans de moelleux fauteuils de velours rouge.

Presque six ans qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, six années d'amitié intense, et sur les six, cela en faisait déjà deux qu'elle tentait de convaincre le vainqueur de Lord Voldemort.

« Je t'en prie sois raisonnable… reprit-t-elle. Je t'accompagnerai mais… Harry ? Harry tu m'écoutes… ? »

L'ex-gryffondor semblait lutter contre le sommeil, et cela se voyait à ses paupières, lourdes, qui dissimulaient à demi les deux océans anciennement émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux, et qui avaient virés au gris vert, presque translucides.

Sa peau elle-même semblait transparente, et quelques veines de son cou étaient devenues si apparentes qu'Hermione pouvait compter les secondes entre chaque battement de son cœur.

Et il y'en avait trop, de secondes.

Pourtant, il eut l'air de réagir, et il déplaça légèrement sa main sur la table de lecture en chêne massif. Elle la prit dans la sienne et sursauta au contact : glacé.

« Je veux que tu ailles consulter, Harry, et cette fois, je ne te demande pas ton avis… »

Les lèvres pâles du brun esquissèrent un murmure qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Pardon… ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit… »

« J'ai dit : oui, maman… »

Mais la jeune fille se força cette fois encore pour saisir : la voix du Sauveur n'était plus qu'un souffle, la lassitude l'avait gagné, elle était même sur le point de le détruire.

*  
* *

Dans la voiture d'Hermione, Harry appuya son front contre la vitre, du côté passager. Au dehors, il faisait froid, chose normale pour un début Décembre. Le contact avec la paroi gelée lui fit étrangement du bien. Son corps fut encore une fois secoué par une toux violente, et il retomba mollement sur son siège.

A sa droite, sa meilleure amie avait les deux mains serrées sur le volant, à tel point que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches, plus blanches que la neige qui couvraient le toit des autres voitures, arrêtées comme eux dans un bouchon stupide.

Elle aussi, elle appréhendait.

L'année précédente, Ron et elle s'étaient mariés, et à présent, la jeune femme était enceinte de 7 mois. Avoir un premier enfant à 23 ans, Harry trouvait cela digne du courage gryffondorien. Cela dit, le salaire exorbitant de Ron pouvait leur permettre d'en élever une dizaine.

Ron Weasley était devenu journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Dans un premier temps, son prestige lui était venu du fait de son rôle important, aux premières loges, dans l'ultime bataille.

Lorsque Harry avait triomphé du Lord noir, son meilleur ami avait recueilli ses premiers témoignages dans un carnet noir dont il ne se séparait plus depuis. Simple instinct de conservation, avait-il expliqué.

Mais lorsqu'il avait, un an auparavant, terminé sa scolarité au sein d'une des plus grandes écoles de journalisme de Grande Bretagne, Harry l'avait autorisé à publier ces notes comme premier article officiel. Les premières impressions, jamais dévoilées, de celui qui avait vaincu.

Depuis un an, Ron était le journaliste le plus célèbre du monde sorcier, accordant dans ses colonnes autant d'importance à l'actualité du Quidditch qu'aux guerres sanguinaires qui détruisaient le monde moldu.

Et quand on était le héros sorcier le plus connu au monde, cela présentait à la fois des avantages et des inconvénients d'avoir un journaliste haut placé pour meilleur ami.

Le mauvais côté : lorsque Ron était en reportage (comme actuellement), il confiait sans vergogne sa petite femme au brun. Elle et ses manies, ses inquiétudes, ses bouquins poussiéreux. Elle et son grand coeur.

Le bon : en un an, aucun article sur son état de santé n'avait été publié.

Son cœur se mit à battre très rapidement, comme souvent, et ses mains devinrent moites alors qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Jamais il n'avait accepté d'aller consulter un médicomage, jusqu'à ce jour. Mais dernièrement, certaines missions qu'il avait dû accomplir en tant qu'Auror avait failli être compromises par sa condition physique. En deux ans, Harry qui mesurait 1m83, était passé de 71 à 55 kg .

La voiture s'arrêta au centre de Londres, devant un magasin miteux qu'il connaissait bien. Le mannequin déglingué, à la robe verte passée, le regarda avec le même regard vide que lors de sa dernière visite, juste après la mort de Voldemort.

Hermione l'avait emmené à Ste Mangouste.

*  
* *

Hermione frottait nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, serrant les dents. Elle étouffa un bâillement et de petites larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il lui fallait un café.

Peinant à se lever, chaque mouvement rendu difficile par la proéminence de son ventre, elle s'appuya tant bien que mal sur le dossier de sa chaise de bois bleu. Elle fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise, seule dans ce parfait décor hospitalier.

Plus tôt, lorsqu'après de longue minutes d'attente, la secrétaire des renseignements avait reconnu Harry, elle avait poussé un cri d'horreur, le même qu'Hermione se refusait à laisser échapper chaque matin en voyant son ami arriver au bureau.

Plus transparent que pâle, les joues creusées, de larges cernes autour des yeux, si maigre qu'il lui était difficile de tenir debout, le Survivant était méconnaissable, si ce n'est à l'aide de sa cicatrice qui par contraste semblait plus rouge que jamais.

Ils avaient été directement redirigés vers le deuxième étage, « Virus et Microbes Magiques », bien que la jeune fille ait de sérieux doutes quant à l'aspect « magique » de la maladie qui rongeait Harry. Car elle en était sûre, il s'agissait d'une maladie, et certainement pas d'une simple dépression.

De fait, elle avait passé de nombreux jours à faire des recherches dans ses précieux amis les grimoires, et rien, strictement rien ne s'apparentait au mal du brun. Rien si ce n'était une maladie moldue : la tuberculose pulmonaire.

Au moment où une charmante guérisseuse était venue les chercher dans la froide salle d'attente, Hermione avait profité du sommeil léger qui avait emporté Harry, avachi sur son épaule, pour la prévenir de son inquiétude.

« Bien. Cela serait ma foi fort étonnant, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je lui ferai passer un scanner moldu. Nous n'en avons qu'un et ne l'utilisons que peu, aussi l'attente sera courte. N'hésitez pas à demander de l'assistance si le bébé devient un peu trop actif pendant ce temps là… » avait-elle répondu avec un clin d'œil.

Puis elle avait doucement réveillé l'Auror, et dans un regain de fierté, il s'était levé seul et avait marché à sa suite en refusant son aide. D'un seul regard, il avait intimé à Hermione de ne surtout pas les suivre. Et sans le savoir, il l'avait laissée seule avec sa préoccupation.

D'une traite, elle avala la dernière gorgée du liquide noir et brûlant qu'une baguette automatique avait fait apparaître pour elle dans une tasse de plastique stérile blanc et rouge. Ses yeux se posèrent avec tendresse sur son ventre plus que rebondi, et elle passa délicatement sa main gauche sur sa peau, au niveau de son nombril, en murmurant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Leo, ton parrain va se remettre, c'est promis… »

*  
* *

Un son désagréable, comme un gémissement strident, résonnait dans le crâne d'Harry tandis que la médicomage passait sa baguette à l'horizontale tout le long de son corps, des orteils au sommet du crâne.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était particulièrement obscure. A sa gauche, un immense cylindre blanc qui contenait une couchette aux draps de papier turquoise, était uniquement éclairée à l'intérieur par de longs néons bleus. A sa droite se tenait une console, posée sur un pupitre gris, dont les nombreux boutons lumineux lui firent penser à une série moldue qu'il regardait quand les Dursley le laissait seul et qui se déroulait dans un vaisseau spatial.

La sorcière aux boucles blondes cessa son activité et le pria de se déshabiller.

« Ne gardez que vos sous-vêtements s'il vous plaît. »

Harry savait pertinemment que c'était un ordre, qui plus est pour son bien, mais c'est avec beaucoup de réticence et de difficulté qu'il quitta un à un ses vêtements, laissant à voir son corps amaigri, ses côtes apparentes et son ventre creusé, ainsi que ses longues jambes un peu trop osseuses. Il nota avec soulagement que la jeune femme s'était détournée et fixait l'écran qui surmontait la console.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-elle toujours sans le regarder, tact que le Survivant appréciait grandement.

« Non, je vous remercie. » se força-t-il à répondre de façon intelligible.

« Bien. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, veuillez vous enduire le torse de la crème qui se trouve dans le pot gris à votre droite. L'effet de froid est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Une fois que vous serez prêt, asseyez vous sur la couchette et prévenez-moi, d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

La voix de la jeune femme était très douce et rassurante, et si Harry n'avait pas été dans un tel état, il se serait sûrement attardé à observer ses beaux yeux clairs et son teint de pêche, son sourire éclatant accentué par la blancheur immaculée de sa blouse.

Alors qu'il saisissait le pot, laissant derrière lui un tas de vêtements, il vit la couchette coulisser dans un bruit métallique et sortir lentement du cylindre, comme pour l'accueillir.

Il enduisit sa poitrine de la substance glaciale, frissonnant au contact de ses propres doigts fins avec ce corps qu'il ne voulait plus ni toucher, ni regarder tant il le répugnait. Puis il prit place.

« Voilà. »

« Parfait, sourit la médicomage, allongez vous confortablement s'il vous plaît. »

Il s'exécuta, et elle pressa un bouton clignotant qui provoqua un sursaut de la couchette. Harry ne put empêcher une nouvelle quinte de toux tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le tube lumineux.

« Je vous conseille de fermer les yeux… » lui dit elle encore avant que son support ne cesse de bouger, totalement encastré dans la machine. Ce qu'il fit automatiquement, aveuglé par les néons à la violente lumière. A ses pieds, le tube se referma.

Harry eut quelques instants l'impression d'avoir changé de dimension tant le silence était parfait. Jusqu'au moment où un léger grésillement se fit entendre, et que la voix de la jeune femme retentit, déformée par un micro.

« J'ai besoin de vos noms et prénoms pour l'enregistrement. Enoncez les clairement lorsque vous entendrez un bip sonore. »

BIP.

« Harry James Potter. »

Derrière son pupitre, la guérisseuse fronça les sourcils. Ce cadavre ambulant était le célèbre Harry Potter ? Vainqueur de Voldemort et Auror réputé… ?

« Bien. » entendit grésiller Harry au bout de quelques minutes. « Je suis le docteur Seaphyr Talmasci. Je me dois de vous informer que vous êtes dans un scanner moldu. Vous allez subir deux flashs successifs, surtout n'ouvrez pas les yeux. Chaque flash sera précédé et suivi d'un bip sonore. Entre les deux, je vous prie de ne pas bouger. Cela ira ? »

« Oui. » murmura Harry.

Un scanner moldu, en voilà une idée.

Alors que le premier bip retentit, il dut une fois de plus retenir une toux violente, priant pour que les spasmes qui agitaient son corps n'interfèrent en rien avec l'opération.

*  
* *

Si Hermione n'avait pas été enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, elle se serait levée d'un bond en voyant la médicomage ressortir seule, l'air impassible.

Le devinant, celle-ci marcha un peu plus vite, et d'une main sur son épaule, l'empêcha de se lever.

« Ne faites pas d'efforts brusques, vous allez vous faire mal… » intima-t-elle de sa voix douce.

« Où est Harry… ? »

« Mes collègues s'en occupent, mademoiselle, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis le docteur Talmasci, je vais vous faire le compte rendu ici, je ne veux pas vous épuiser en vous emmenant à mon bureau. »

Elle serra la main d'Hermione et, avec la plus grande simplicité, s'assit près d'elle sur une chaise branlante.

« Monsieur Potter nécessite une hospitalisation, pour une durée indéterminée. Nous devons le garder dans un service spécialisé. » dit-elle d'une seule traite, comme pour se débarrasser d'un secret trop lourd.

« Pourquoi… ? » souffla Hermione, son cœur semblant sur le point de cesser de battre, et ses mains se posant d'instinct sur son ventre.

« Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Nous pensons que cela peut-être plus grave que ce que vous l'imaginiez. »

« Le 'scanner' n'a rien donné… ? »

« Rien. »

« Mais il tousse et… »

« Et il souffre d'une forme évolue d'asthénie, oui. Il est extrêmement maigre. Mais… nous pensons qu'il se laisse simplement mourir. Le voyez-vous manger… ? »

Hermione baissa la tête et observa ses doigts qui caressaient nerveusement son nombril. Le bébé se mit à bouger.

« Non, finit-elle par murmurer. Le matin, il arrive toujours aux alentours de 10 heures au Bureau. Le midi, il dit qu'il va manger au restaurant ou chez lui. Et il a toujours refusé mes invitations à dîner ou à déjeuner… »

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupidement aveugle ? Harry ne mangeait plus, tout simplement…

« Ca n'est sûrement pas votre faute, la rassura la médicomage qui avait vu la lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux, ne vous reprochez rien. Nous allons prendre soin de lui, et je vais vous faire chercher un fauteuil roulant. Vous pourrez vous déplacer sans efforts dans l'hôpital, de cette façon. Combien de temps encore avant l'accouchement… ? »

« Un mois et demi… »

« En effet, ce sera plus raisonnable… »

Au moment ou Hermione leva les yeux pour la remercier, elle vit sortir par la porte de la salle de consultation du docteur Talmasci quatre autres médicomages, tout de blanc vêtus, dont un poussait une couchette à roulettes sur laquelle se trouvait Harry.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard brillant de reproche du brun. Elle entendit à peine le docteur lui dire :

« Tout va bien, il est seulement transféré dans le service de soins intensifs, c'est le service d'un docteur très réputé, le docteur… »

La suite resta suspendue dans les airs tandis qu'Hermione éclatait en sanglots.

*  
* *

Tout était blanc derrière ses paupières. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même un chuchotement, rien. Strictement rien. Et c'était parfait.

Seule la douleur venait troubler l'étendue blanche et cotonneuse dans laquelle Harry se trouvait, plongé dans la torpeur la plus totale. Sa bouche était sèche, sa langue râpeuse, et son estomac se tordait violemment. La tête se mit à lui tourner, et il crut voir quelques étoiles, ce qui le décida à vite ouvrir les yeux.

Bizarrement, tout était toujours blanc. D'un blanc si immaculé qu'il se demanda si cela était dur de le garder aussi… blanc. La plafond, les murs, les draps…

Les draps… ?

Revenant doucement à lui même, Harry réalisa qu'il était allongé dans un lit, fort moelleux et fort agréable au demeurant, et qu'il portait une sorte de robe blanche très large. Et seulement ça. Il rougit furieusement.

Ses grand yeux émeraudes reprirent un peu de leur éclat lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la porte… pour voir Hermione sortir, doucement, en fauteuil roulant. Le brun n'eut ni la force de crier, ni celle de sursauter, et il se mordit brutalement la lèvre, rongé par l'inquiétude.

Que faisait Hermione dans un fauteuil roulant… ? Et lui que faisait-il là, seul dans un lit d'hôpital… ?

Il se rappela brièvement son examen, les paroles de la douce médicomage, il se souvint qu'il lui fallait être hospitalisé pour…

Oh mon Dieu, il allait _réellement_ passer deux mois ici… ?

Son cœur se serra et il se mit à tousser. Il sentit le goût de la bile dans sa bouche tandis que son ventre hurlait famine… mais il se maîtrisa, respirant calmement, et se décida à observer méthodiquement l'endroit. Il fallait bien s'occuper.

A droite de son lit, une large tablette sur laquelle étaient disposés un verre d'eau, un assortiment de fioles de toutes les couleurs, une petite clochette magique qui avait les mêmes ailes blanches qu'un vif d'or, et enfin un bol de plastique dans lequel il vit qu'Hermione avait pris soin de déposer tous ses bijoux.

Il y avait une très belle gourmette d'argent à la maille épaisse, que lui avait offert Pétunia Dursley lorsque Vernon était mort ; ainsi qu'une chevalière et un anneau simple d'or blanc, qui se trouvaient être l'alliance de sa mère et la chevalière de son père, récupérées dans le bureau de Dumbledore après son décès.

Il y vit aussi son bijou le plus beau et le plus étrange, une très fine chaîne d'argent à laquelle était accroché un pendentif en forme de serpent, et dont les deux yeux étaient faits d'émeraudes. Celui-là, c'est lui qui se l'était offert après sa septième année. Afin de manifester son désir, au cas où il retournerait à Poudlard dans une autre vie, de dire au choixpeau qu'il aurait bien été un Serpentard, finalement.

Ses yeux se détournèrent de l'amas argenté et revinrent se poser sur la porte. Elle était close et ne comportait qu'une petite vitre grillagée. Bien évidemment, elle était blanche. Harry se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose d'une autre couleur dans cette pièce, et c'est là qu'il la vit.

Au dessus de l'encadrure, entre porte et plafond, une grosse plaque de marbre gris était gravée de lettres d'or :

« **Salle de soins intensifs.**

**Responsable :**

**Docteur en Potions et Remèdes Magiques diplômé de Murneau, Suisse**

**Docteur en Etude des Maladies Comportementales**

**Docteur en Soins aux Prématurés**

**Dr, Monsieur … **»

Docteur Monsieur QUOI !?

Harry déglutit difficilement en relisant une centaine de fois l'inscription, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un médicomage à la blouse blanche siglée d'une baguette et d'un os croisés qui ne fit que confirmer ses craintes.

« Docteur Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, je serai votre médecin pour les mois à venir. »

La voix glaça Harry des pieds à la tête.

* * *

« L'hôpital pour les maladies et blessures magiques Sainte Mangouste, Londres, souhaite déclarer qu'il n'est en rien responsable des évènements décrits ci dessus, et qu'il ne prendra strictement aucun ni aucune moldue souffrant de bavite aiguë devant le Dr Malfoy.

Ce même hôpital s'engage à prendre en soins intensifs l'auteur sus-désignée KuroiMamba au cas où vous voudriez la fusiller, torturer, mordre pour les souffrances infligées à Monsieur Potter, Harry de son prénom.

Merci. »

KM.


	2. 2 : Perfusion

**Titre :** Urgences Médicales

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages issus du roman Harry Potter ainsi que l'univers (Ste Mangouste entre autres lieux) appartiennent à l'auteur JK Rowling.

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un slash, une fiction mettant en scène une romance homosexuelle, qui contiendra plus tard des scènes explicites entre hommes. Vous voilà tous prévenus.

**N/a :** Et je vous mets le second chapitre dans la foulée (c'est la nouvelle année !)

Une petite explication (nécessaire) concernant la maladie de Harry, la question m'ayant été posée plusieurs fois.

Harry est asthénique, c'est à dire qu'il présente des signes physiques et physiologiques d'épuisement : amaigrissement, teint très pâle, anémie (baisse de globules rouges et de fer dans le sang), crises de tétanies dues à ses carences, difficultés respiratoires pouvant provoquer des crises de toux violentes.

L'asthénie n'est pas une maladie, elle est seulement un _symptôme_ d'une autre maladie qui peut être physiologique (tuberculose par exemple), parasitaire (ver solitaire), ou comportementale (anorexie, mal-nutrition, dépression).

*

**Chapitre 2** - « Perfusion. »

*

« Ginger, rajoutez 25 cl d'essence de Lumbus à sa perfusion. Dépêchez vous ! »

« Oui docteur ! »

Le grand blond fixa froidement son infirmière, avec laquelle il ne partageait rien d'autre que la couleur des cheveux, et certainement pas la vivacité.

« Donnez moi ça… » grogna-t-il exaspéré. « Mona, baguette prête, je veux quatre décharges successives d'intensité progressive, sur le champs ! »

Il posa sur le torse du patient inconscient la pointe de sa baguette d'ivoire, et sa collègue fit de même. Quatre éclairs successifs éclairèrent la pièce, et l'homme tressaillit, gémissant de douleur.

« Il est à nouveau parmi nous… » souffla sans le croire Mona Adrevis derrière son masque blanc.

« Oui, vous n'avez plus qu'à le réoxygéner. Je vous conseille d'ajouter à l'inhalation de la poudre de langue de Bavarine, pour amoindrir sa douleur. »

Ce furent les dernières directives du Dr. Malfoy qui quitta la pièce sans un regard pour les deux femmes.

Il avait horreur de rester trop longtemps avec les patients mal en point, bien que ses études de médecine l'y aient un peu habitué. Et celui-ci était vraiment arrivé dans un état terrible. Il avait fallu faire cicatriser tant de plaies pour que la perfusion moldue réussisse qu'il avait presque cru ne pas avoir le temps.

Il retira doucement son masque, prenant garde à ne pas coincer ses fragiles cheveux blonds dans les élastiques, et se débarrassa de ses gants dans une poubelle stérile.

Alors qu'il passait ses mains sous l'eau froide en les frottant avec du savon désinfectant, une jeune femme à la blouse beaucoup trop courte s'approcha.

« Docteur Malfoy, un nouveau patient dans le service des maladies comportementales… » dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle.

« Cela fait un moment qu'il n'y en a pas eu… un moldu… ? »

« Non docteur, le docteur Talmasci a précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier. »

Depuis que Draco était entré à Ste Mangouste, les règlements de l'hôpital avait énormément changés.

Les médecins avaient été initiés à certaines techniques moldues, parfois indispensables ou beaucoup plus pratiques que la magie, et il arrivait même, en cas d'extrême urgence, que des moldus en personne soient admis en soin à la clinique. Ils subissaient immédiatement après un sort d'Oubliette.

Le blond s'essuya rapidement les mains et profita de ses doigts secs pour remettre derrière son oreille une mèche d'or blanc. Ses cheveux, un peu trop longs à son goût, cachaient partiellement ses yeux délavés par les horreurs qu'ils avaient vu, et chatouillaient esthétiquement ses épaules et le creux de son cou.

Il remonta ses manches, laissant apparaître sur son poignet gauche une cicatrice circulaire qu'il fixa intensément, se perdant dans sa réflexion.

Le service des maladies comportementales de Sainte Mangouste n'existait que depuis son arrivée, depuis deux ans, donc.

Il n'avait eu que deux patients : une moldue, et son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, dont la folie le poussait sans cesse à la scarification.

Draco adorait cette partie de son travail, et il fallait avouer que c'était avec ces patients là qu'il avait le plus aimé passer du temps. La nouvelle était donc bonne, et il se réjouissait d'avance en allant chercher à l'accueil sa feuille de soins.

L'hôtesse ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil, détaillant par l'ouverture de sa blouse ses pectoraux finement dessinés sous son T-shirt marine. Il se contenta de lui sourire et lorsqu'il eut pris sa feuille, il eut une petite moue de dégoût. Pimbêche.

Le patient l'attendait en salle de soin pour un premier examen d'une heure. Prise de contact, mise en confiance, le B-A-BA. Un petit air séducteur pour peu que cela soit une fille et le tour était joué.

C'est donc confiant que le docteur se rendit dans ce qu'il appelait ses quartiers. Plume et baguette dans la poche, carnet en main, les yeux rivés sur ses notes, il poussa la porte blanche à la petite fenêtre grillagée et sans même regarder son patient débita d'une traite :

« Docteur Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, je serai votre médecin pour les mois à venir. »

Et il marcha droit vers la grande fenêtre dont il tira les rideaux immaculés.

C'était sa technique : ne pas regarder le patient, lui manifester le moins d'intérêt possible pour qu'il se sente traité de la même façon que les autres, car être un parmi tant d'autres, c'est souvent plus rassurant que d'être un cas unique dont il faut s'occuper H24. Du moins dans le milieu hospitalier.

Il fit donc mine de refaire un lit au bout de la salle, rangea un vase qui avait été sorti en cas de visites, jeta un œil à la feuille d'observation au pied du lit (qui se trouvait être celle d'une très vieille dame), et lorsqu'il décida enfin que le moment de la confrontation visuelle était arrivé, il leva les yeux pour ne voir qu'un tas de draps informes.

La patiente s'était cachée.

« Madame… ? » demanda-t-il en caressant légèrement ce qu'il avait deviné comme étant la tête à travers le drap.

Aucune réaction.

Draco entreprit donc de descendre le drap, mais la personne le tenait fermement. Il tira alors d'un coup sec…

… Pour découvrir un jeune homme brun plus transparent que pâle, d'après ce qu'il voyait, c'était à dire sa nuque et l'arrière de son crâne.

« Désolé, il y a dû y avoir une erreur, je m'attendais à voir là une dame plutôt âgée. » souffla-t-il en contenant son rire. « Vous voulez bien vous tourner maintenant… ? »

Un faible grognement signala à Draco que ça risquait de ne pas être simple.

« Allez… tournez vous, je n'ai qu'une heure à vous consacrer… »

Un gémissement cette fois.

Perdant patience, le docteur saisit sans brutalité aucune la frêle épaule qu'il avait découverte et retourna doucement le jeune homme.

Oh Merlin.

« … Potter… ? »

Le concerné se retourna vivement et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en gémissant.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Ses joues étaient si creusées que les pommettes saillantes semblaient vouloir percer la peau, ses yeux étaient aussi cernés de noir que ceux d'un raton laveur, et surtout, les émeraudes dont il ne cessait de se remémorer l'éclat depuis sa sortie de Poudlard étaient devenus mats, voilés par une tristesse et une fatigue indéfinissable.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé… ? »

Après un silence de bien trois minutes, c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire.

Il n'en revint pas de constater que l'état de santé d'Harry Potter l'inquiétait. Sûrement un réflexe médical.

« Rien… » avait marmonné Harry dans le coussin.

« Mais… qu'est ce que tu fais là… ? »

« On m'a amené… »

Le brun s'était à nouveau tourné face à lui et le fixait avec une grande lassitude, finalement résigné.

Draco l'observa encore un peu. Il se demandait tout simplement comment il l'avait reconnu, vu comme il avait maigri et changé. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors l'éclair rouge sang qui barrait son front, et il ne put s'empêcher de le caresser du bout du doigt, arrachant un frémissement à celui qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort.

*  
* *

Harry se dit qu'il était au moins l'homme le plus malchanceux de la planète.

Pourquoi est-ce que, dans tous les services de l'immense hôpital qu'était Sainte Mangouste, il avait fallu qu'il tombe dans le seul et unique dirigé par Draco Malfoy… ?

Et en tout premier lieu, comment ce petit con cruel avait-il pu devenir médecin… ?

Le petit con cruel en question était à présent assis sur le bord de son lit et le scrutait, l'air aussi étonné que s'il avait vu un fantôme.

Le brun avait frissonné en sentant le doigt fin passer sur sa cicatrice, et n'avait pu retenir un regard extrêmement dissuasif, du genre : « Touche moi encore et je te tue. »

Mais il doutait, vu sa condition physique, que cela ait été convaincant.

Cherchant à divertir son esprit, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Comment est-ce que toi, tu as pu devenir médecin… ? »

« J'ai fait des études. »

La voix était froide, peut-être à peine moins traînante que quelques années auparavant. Mais distante, très distante…

« Merveilleusement drôle, comme toujours, Malfoy. »

« Docteur Malfoy, je te prie, nous ne somme plus à Poudlard, Potter. »

« Alors ce sera Auror de première classe Potter. » répliqua Harry sur le même ton solennel.

« Tu n'as pas plus court ? » renifla Malfoy, le coin de sa lèvre s'étirant en un rictus.

« Non. »

C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une conversation hermétique et inutile. Aussi Draco décida de laisser son patient seul. Au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir Potter à soigner un jour.

« Et bien je m'en vais. » déclara le blond en prenant avec lui une petite mallette que les infirmières avaient déposé au pied du lit à son intention.

« Sans répondre à ma question ? Tu fais un piètre médecin, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Draco eut un sursaut en croisant le regard d'Harry. Avec ces mots, ses émeraudes semblaient reprendre un semblant de vie. La flamme de la haine le consumait, mais c'était au moins une étincelle. Bon signe.

« Tu as l'air d'une humeur exécrable, très cher, alors je te propose un jeu. Je réponds à toutes les questions que tu veux si tu me laisses t'ausculter… » énonça-t-il lentement, son sourire en coin bien plaqué sur ses lèvres fines.

« Hors de question, pervers, ne vient pas me faire croire à moi que c'est un élan d'altruisme à mon égard. Ta réputation te poursuit depuis l'école, Serpentard vicieux. »

C'était clair et net, au moins.

« Dans ce cas réponds au moins à la mienne, Potter : sais-tu combien de temps tu vas passer dans cette chambre ? » continua le blond, ses yeux d'argent rivés dans ceux de Harry, qui brillaient de plus en plus.

« Deux mois… » déglutit difficilement le gryffondor au bout de quelques secondes.

« Je te laisse réfléchir à tes priorités dans ce cas. Tu comptes réellement ne pas me laisser te toucher ? »

« L'hôpital enverra quelqu'un d'autre. » souffla Harry en essayant d'y croire.

« Manque de bol, c'est mon service. Bonne soirée, bonne nuit, si tu changes d'avis, il y'a une clochette sur ta table de nuit. J'arriverai dans l'instant. »

« Dans tes rêves, Superman… »

Draco vit clairement qu'Harry avait épuisé ses dernières forces dans cette petite querelle, et il fit mine de quitter la chambre avec la conviction qu'il serait endormi dans la prochaine minute.

Ce qui ne rata pas.

Il revint alors sur ses pas, se rapprochant du lit pour border son nouveau patient, et fit signe à l'infirmière qui passait dans le couloir.

« Il me faut 20 cl de potion de sommeil sans rêves, diluée; pour le maintenir inconscient toute l'après midi et toute la nuit, ainsi qu'une aiguille et un cathéter pour une perfusion en intra veineuse. Je veux que d'ici demain matin, il lui soit injecté un litre et demi d'apports protéinés et d'ions, je vous laisse décider de la posologie exacte. »

Constatant l'état d'hébétude de la jeune femme qui n'avait pris aucune note et ne se souvenait déjà de rien, il lui fit entrer ses instructions dans le crâne d'un coup de baguette en murmurant rageusement :

« Dépêchez vous nom d'un chien, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se réveille ! »

*  
* *

D'abord, un sifflement strident. Comme si on criait inlassablement dans le vide.

Puis des battements réguliers et rapprochés, bruyants, puis douloureux. Très douloureux. Comme des coups de marteau dans le crâne, juste là, sous le front.

Enfin… Une brûlure insupportable au niveau de la gorge, de très désagréables picotements derrière les paupières…

Harry se décida à ouvrir les yeux, torturé par ces différentes sensations qui s'évertuaient à le sortir de la torpeur réparatrice dans laquelle il était plongé depuis… il ne savait pas combien de temps au juste.

Il ne fut pas étonné de voir de doux rayons de soleil filtrer à traver les rideaux bleus ciels de sa chambre. Il se souvenait très bien que la dernière fois qu'il avait eu les yeux ouverts, il était dans cette même chambre, aux alentours de midi.

Tournant légèrement son visage vers sa tablette, il fut par contre très surpris de voir le visage de sa meilleure amie, endormie auprès de lui, les coudes sur le bord du lit.

Le survivant se releva d'un bond et ce qu'il vit l'effraya au plus au point : Hermione était bien dans un fauteuil roulant, il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

La douleur le foudroya lorsqu'il essaya de tendre son bras pour la secouer doucement, arrachant au passage son cathéter et sa perfusion.

Le cri qu'il poussa alors réveilla Hermione en sursaut.

« Harry, Harry rallonge-toi s'il te plaît, calme toi tout va bien… » lui intima-t-elle, émergeant à peine de sa courte nuit.

« Hermione que se passe-t-il, pourquoi m'a-t-on piqué, pourquoi es tu dans un fauteuil roulant ? »

Son regard affolé toucha immédiatement la jeune femme, qui fit un effort pour se lever et embrasser tendrement son front moite de peur, lui montrant ainsi que tout allait bien pour elle.

Elle se rassit tout de même au plus vite, épuisée par ce simple mouvement.

« Je suis dans ce fauteuil depuis hier que tu es rentré à l'hôpital Harry, mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est seulement pour pouvoir me déplacer sans m'épuiser. Le bébé est très lourd, tu sais. »

« Hier… ? Comment ça hier… ? » interrogea le brun alors qu'il avait reposé la tête sur l'oreiller et qu'il regardait distraitement le sang de son poignet maculer les draps.

« Tu dors depuis hier midi, tu as dormi toute la nuit. Il est 9h du matin, Harry… »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs. Nerveusement, il chercha un indice dans la pièce, pour confirmer les dires de son amie, mais ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une poche de liquide vide reliée à un tube qui visiblement était la chose qu'il avait arrachée de son bras.

On l'avait soigné contre son gré.

« Tu saignes beaucoup trop, je vais appeler Malfoy pour… » déclara Hermione, le sortant de ses pensées.

Sa réaction fut très rapide.

« Quoi… ? QUOI ! Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

« Tu dormais chaque fois que je venais Harry ! » répondit tristement la brune en attrapant la petite clochette.

« Non ! NON ne l'appelle pas Mione, je t'en prie non, non… non… »

Mais Harry n'avait plus la force de crier, et il finit par se contenter d'un regard haineux qui faillit dissuader son amie.

« Harry j'ai discuté avec M… avec le docteur Malfoy. Tu dois lui faire confiance, c'est pour ton bien je t'en prie… excuse moi. »

Dans la chambre silencieuse, la clochette tinta, bientôt suivie par un gémissement de rage sourd qui s'étouffa à demi dans la gorge du vainqueur de Voldemort, épuisé et amoindri.

Hermione retint ses larmes. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle se souviendrait toujours de la discussion qu'elle avait eu pendant presque demi heure avec l'ancien serpentard ennemi, Draco Malfoy.

*  
* *

Alors qu'elle était sortie de la chambre d'Harry, la veille en milieu de journée, Hermione s'en voulait énormément. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le forcer, au final. Déjà qu'il avait l'air de la haïr pour l'avoir traîné à Sainte Mangouste, il allait littéralement la tuer quand il saurait… quand il saurait qui allait s'occuper de lui.

Au moment même où elle avait pensé cela, elle avait senti son fauteuil rouler un peu, et se tournant avec peine, elle avait cru voir une magnifique chevelure platine surmontant une blouse blanche pénétrer dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Une voix rauque et masculine s'était élevée, polie, presque douce : « Pardon jeune fille… »

Draco Malfoy venait de la décaler pour pouvoir entrer.

Toujours assise au milieu du couloir, comme une idiote, Hermione avait fondue en larmes pour le seconde fois de la journée. Qu'avait-elle fait… ?

Une infirmière ressemblant à une drôle de poupée de porcelaine l'avait repérée et emmenée manger quelque chose, en lui expliquant que trop de soucis étaient mauvais pour le bébé.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller. Doucement, elle avait caressée son ventre comme elle le faisait souvent, murmurant tendrement des « Pardon Leo, tout va bien se passer, tu as aimé le sandwich… ? » et autres « Je vais aller bien et toi aussi d'accord ? ».

C'est ainsi que subitement, elle avait pensé à Ron.

Il fallait le prévenir.

Roulant courageusement jusqu'à une cheminée de l'accueil, elle y avait lancé un peu de poudre et y avait seulement passé la tête, criant distinctement « Musée du Louvres, Paris. »

Son visage était apparu du côté sorcier du musée, et l'intendante avait mis très peu de temps à appeler Ron. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arriver, Hermione avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire. Son visage était aminci par toutes ces années d'aventures, ses tâches de rousseurs se fondaient avec son teint qui avait légèrement foncé, et ses grands yeux étaient les magnifiques étoiles qui lui servaient de guide depuis qu'elle l'avait épousé.

« Que se passe-t-il Mione, que fais tu à Sainte Mangouste ? Le bébé va bien… ? » avait demandé le roux avec inquiétude.

« Leo va bien, Ron, ne t'en fais pas. C'est… c'est Harry… »

Elle lui avait expliqué la situation en quelques mots, tâchant de l'angoisser le moins possible, et il avait promis de tout faire pour rentrer dans la semaine. Hermione lui avait envoyé un baiser, il lui avait donné tout l'amour et le courage dont elle avait besoin… et ce seulement en quelques mots.

Lorsqu'elle avait cessé la communication, la poupée de porcelaine l'attendait contre le mur du Hall.

« Le docteur Malfoy souhaite vous parler, Miss Granger. Vous êtes bien Hermione Granger ? »

« Heu oui, plus ou moins… »

« Dans ce cas laissez moi vous emmener. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle s'était trouvée seule dans un grand bureau aux murs pistaches, dans lequel Draco avait fini par entrer, vêtu de la même blouse blanche que lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé.

« Bonjour Granger. » avait-il déclaré d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, c'est à dire dénuée de toute haine et de tout mépris.

« Mon nom est Weasley, docteur… »

Les yeux gris s'étaient ouverts un peu plus que d'accoutumée, et un sourire d'une douceur inhabituelle avait illuminé le visage de Malfoy. De plus en plus étonnant.

« C'est le père… ? Félicitations… » avait-il fini par déclarer en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Il avait solennellement croisé ses mains sur le bureau qui trônait entre eux et avait laissé échapper un long soupir.

« Je me doute que c'est étonnant, et je sais ce que c'est, je l'ai ressenti en voyant Potter. Mais je suis docteur, c'est un fait, je travaille ici, et je ne suis plus un gamin, alors si c'est possible, j'aimerais pouvoir te tutoyer et t'appeler Hermione, au moins le temps d'en finir avec Potter et ses histoires dont, accessoirement, je me foutais jusqu'à présent. »

La jeune femme était tombée de haut. Malfoy en médecin compréhensif, on aurait tout vu. Son incrédulité s'était traduite par un mutisme absolu, et Draco s'était empressé de combler le silence :

« Je sais ce que tu penses mais ça n'est pas le sujet. Il est très mal en point, et il refuse que je le soigne. »

Réalisant qu'on lui parlait d'Harry, Hermione avait fini par réagir.

« Comment ça il refuse… ? Il… »

« Il ne veut ni que je l'ausculte, ni que je le touche. Si ça ne m'a pas été nécessaire pour deviner ce qu'il avait, ça l'est pour que je le soigne. J'ai donc dû profiter d'un assoupissement pour le plonger dans un sommeil profond et le perfuser. »

La brune n'en revenait pas. Elle était en train d'apprécier Malfoy, et d'en vouloir à Harry. Il fallait absolument qu'il se laisse faire !

« Et… Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

« Un trouble du comportement alimentaire. Probablement l'anorexie, vu son état de sous alimentation… Il refuse de nourrir son corps. Cela provoque en lui une très forte asthénie : fatigue, perte de force physique, et évidemment perte de poids conséquente… Je n'ai pas encore pu regarder ce qu'il en était de ses carences sanguines, mais ce que je sais assurément, c'est qu'il lui faut absolument se réhydrater, se nourrir à nouveau, et surtout énormément se reposer. Dormir, beaucoup. »

« Mais… anorexique, Harry… ? Il ne se fait pas vomir, il… il… pourquoi fait-il cela… ? »

« Volonté d'autodestruction, je suppose. » avait conclu Draco avant de se lever.

Il avait volontairement laissé un lourd silence s'installer entre eux, laissant le temps à Hermione de réfléchir, d'intégrer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Harry cherchait à se détruire.

Lorsqu'il avait vu briller les yeux en amandes, il avait immédiatement réagi pour éviter les larmes.

« Si j'ai souhaité te parler, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi, Granger. Pardon. Weasley… Hermione. » trancha le blond. « Il faut convaincre cet imbécile têtu de se laisser soigner, mais cela ne passe pas uniquement par des potions et des piqûres… Il faut que tu le persuades d'avoir confiance en moi. »

Cela s'était déroulé exactement comme ça. Et Hermione s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, parcequ'à ce moment là, pour la première fois, elle avait décelé une lueur de bonté dans les yeux de Draco Malfoy, le serpentard qui les avait tant de fois humiliés, elle et son mari.

*  
* *

Lorsque Hermione quitta la chambre, Harry essuya vivement ses larmes.

Elle lui avait demandé de se laisser soigner et de faire confiance à… à Draco Malfoy ! Si même elle se liguait contre lui, alors il était perdu…

Mais il avait obtempéré… parce qu'elle avait su le prendre par les sentiments. Pour Leo, avait-elle dit.

Cela faisait à peine un jour qu'il était hospitalisé, et le peu de soins qu'il avait reçu avaient déjà eu de l'effet. Et cela lui faisait peur. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir réellement aller mieux.

Hermione lui avait promis de lui ramener sa baguette pour se défendre contre le docteur maudit, au cas où, comme le pensait très sincèrement le brun, il soit un pervers invétéré.

Dans ses pensées, il faisait glisser entre ses doigts la jolie chaîne au pendentif de serpent, attendant celui qui était sensé arriver sous peu.

Dans la minuite qui suivit, Draco entra sans cérémonie, vint se placer sur une chaise à son chevet, et sans aucun autre mot, lui demanda : « Je peux t'ausculter s'il te plaît Potter… ? »

« Oui… ». Faible mais clair. Il avait fait de son mieux.

Le jeune médecin commença par passer un onguent à l'odeur anisée sur la veine de son poignet qu'il avait ouverte en arrachant sa perfusion. Puis il posa sur son cou sa baguette d'ivoire, comme pour prendre son pouls.

Le bout de la baguette prit une teinte rosée, et il la trempa dans un petit bol de plastique.

« Anémie. » souffla-t-il.

Harry n'osa pas demander de quoi il parlait ni ce qu'il avait fait, et se laissa faire malgré toutes ses réticences. Draco l'allongea un peu plus confortablement, ouvrit sa robe de papier sur le devant, et posa les deux mains sur son ventre.

Après quelques minutes de ce manège, le survivant finit par se lasser, et à mi-voix, décida d'entamer une conversation. Ou plutôt d'en terminer une autre.

« Alors, comment as-tu réussi à être médecin… ? » souffla-t-il, un peu honteux de monter un tel besoin de parler.

« J'imagine que tu te souviens de mes notes en potions ? » rétorqua le serpentard avec amusement, et pas le moindre mépris, au grand étonnement de Harry qui répondit, un peu gêné.

« Tu étais le chouchou de Snape… »

« J'étais très bon, ça s'arrête là… »

« Tu parles… »

Draco profita de l'implication déjà active du gryffondor dans leur semblant d'affront pour le piquer à nouveau, introduisant dans la veine de son second poignet un cathéter neuf.

« Et bien, » continua-t-il en guise de distraction, « j'ai commencé par aller étudier dans un laboratoire Suisse, puis j'ai étudié chez les moldus, pour les cas comme toi et pour les bébés nés trop tôt. Voilà. »

« Et l'altruisme, ça t'est venu comment ? »

« Comme toi le courage, c'est inné. » répondit le blond du tac au tac, non sans un clin d'oeil appuyé.

Malgré son ton des plus sérieux, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et Draco jubila intérieurement. C'était gagné, la confiance, il l'avait, du mois une petite partie. Maintenant, il lui fallait réussir à lui faire reprendre une nutrition relativement normale.

« Tu te fiches de moi… ? Je me souviens moi, de toutes tes années d'égoïsme et de mépris à Poudlard… » rétorqua le brun dès qu'il eut fini de s'étrangler de rire.

« Comment… ? Tu dois te tromper de personne… » s'amusa le blond, prenant un air offusqué avant de tendre un masque à Harry. « Tiens respire ça. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est… ? »

« Par ta piqûre, je t'injecte ce dont ton sang manque maintenant que tu… fais moins attention à toi. Du coup ton corps qui a perdu l'habitude peut réagir violemment, alors je préfèrerais que tu dormes. C'est un genre de potion de sommeil… »

Mais Harry avait déjà inhalé le quart du flacon, et ses yeux se fermaient doucement.

« Tu te souviens… en sixième année… je t'avais grillé dès le départ... tu nous avais fait bien chier… » murmura-t-il à moitié assommé.

« Comme toutes les autres années, ceci dit… Mais je vais me rattraper, » feinta Draco, « demain je t'invite à déjeuner, ils font une super salade de fruits au réfectoire… tu en penses quoi ? »

« Dans… tes… rêves… »

Ca n'avait pas marché. Les paupières lourdes, le survivant était en train de s'assoupir, la poche de nutriments et de protéines se vidant petit à petit tandis que la vie reprenait possession de son corps, coulant paisiblement dans son sang.

Draco passa à nouveau son doigt sur l'éclair rouge qui le fascinait tant. Cette fois, pas de frémissement. Harry s'était endormi.

Le bordant, il remarqua le poing serré du brun, auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention plus tôt, geste qui était mauvais pour la circulation et donc pour la perfusion.

Détachant un à un les longs doigts fins, il trouva dans la paume de la main blanche un magnifique bijou, une très fine chaîne d'argent à laquelle était accroché un pendentif en forme de serpent, et dont les deux yeux étaient faits d'émeraudes.

Le serpentard qu'il était toujours quitta la pièce en souriant tendrement.

* * *

La suite dans le prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, je les lirai avec attention et tâcherai d'y répondre...

Bises & à très bientôt !

KM.


	3. 3 : Premières tensions

**Titre :** Urgences Médicales

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages issus du roman Harry Potter ainsi que l'univers (Ste Mangouste entre autres lieux) appartiennent à l'auteur JK Rowling.

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un slash, une fiction mettant en scène une romance homosexuelle, qui contiendra plus tard des scènes explicites entre hommes. Vous voilà tous prévenus.

**N/a :** Oui, le rapport poids/taille de mon Harry anorexique est effrayant, mais il est physiquement possible et ce sans hospitalisation. En dehors de ça, je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos encouragements et vos compliments, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira également !

Bonne lecture !

*

**Chapitre 3** - « Premières tensions. »

*

« Harry, arrête de faire l'enfant, laisse toi aller… »

Ron Weasley, du haut de son mètre quatre vingt douze, paraissait voûté tant il était penché sur le lit d'hôpital, maintenant fermement les bras de son meilleur ami plaqués au matelas.

Les gémissements du brun, tandis que le docteur Talmasci appuyait doucement sa baguette sur son estomac, lui déchirait le cœur un peu plus chaque seconde. Mais il le fallait.

« Harry si tu continues de couiner j'interdis à Mione de venir te voir. » gronda-t-il avec la parfaite autorité d'un futur papa.

Et Harry finit par obéir. Se mordant les lèvres, les larmes se bousculant sous ses paupières serrées, il se laissa faire durant les cinq minutes restantes.

Lorsque la baguette d'ivoire fut retirée de son abdomen, tout son corps se relâcha d'un seul coup, s'affalant mollement sur le lit blanc. Ron massa doucement ses poignets, qu'il avait certainement meurtri en l'empêchant de se mouvoir, puis lui adressa un regard plein d'excuses, lui suggérant silencieusement que cela ne l'avait pas enchanté non plus. Loin de là.

« Merci de votre aide précieuse monsieur Weasley. » jugea bon de souffler la doctoresse en plaçant sur le visage d'Harry un masque translucide qui diffuserait toute la nuit sa potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Mais Ron ne voulait pas de remerciements. Il se sentait tout sauf fier de lui. Depuis l'instant même où il était arrivé, il ne savait plus où se mettre.

Harry était hospitalisé depuis presque une semaine, et s'il avait pu se rendre disponible les quelques jours précédents, le roux savait pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait regagner son travail sous peu. Et qu'Hermione devrait, à nouveau, prendre le relais.

Car pour Ron, il était hors de question de laisser son meilleur ami seul aux mains de Malfoy. Il avait beau avoir un diplôme reluisant, ce type n'avait jamais eu pour vocation que d'emmerder le monde. Et même si cela pouvait sembler légèrement attardé comme raisonnement, il avait du mal à croire que les gens changent réellement un jour.

« Quand on pense au loup… » siffla-t-il entre ses dents en quittant la chambre dans laquelle Draco était sur le point d'entrer.

« Bonsoir, Weasley. » lâcha le blond dans un soupir, espérant que son ex-« camarade » d'école veuille bien s'écarter de la porte.

« Si tu entres, je reste. » déclara Ron sans préambule.

Draco posa ses poings serrés sur ses hanches, leva les yeux au ciel, et souffla d'exaspération.

« Tu n'en as pas l'autorisation, les visites sont terminées… »

« Je m'en fous. »

« Certainement pas autant que moi. Ecoute Weasley, ici c'est MON service, je suis médicomage, et je te prie de t'écarter de cette foutue porte, de rentrer t'occuper de ton adorable femme, et au passage, de lui demander si elle peut te prêter un peu de maturité. »

Et sans ajouter le moindre mot, le serpentard posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du roux, l'écarta avec autorité, pénétra dans la pièce et ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui.

*  
* *

Le lendemain matin, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre. Au bout de sept jours, il s'était habitué à deviner tout ce qui se passait autour de lui sans se fatiguer. Son esprit avait eu le temps d'imprimer la place de chaque objet, d'enregistrer tous les bruits habituels, de calculer la différence de température de la pièce avec et sans les infirmières…

Mais là, plutôt que son esprit, c'était son corps qui lui disait que quelqu'un était avachi sur ses mollets. Quelqu'un de chaud, d'assez petit… quelqu'un qui ronronnait…

Le brun tendit doucement la main, sentant un léger picotement au niveau de sa perfusion qui lui tirait un peu, et attrapa entre deux doigts une touffe de poils très doux, qu'il devina roux. Pour confirmer son intuition, il finit tout de même par ouvrir les yeux. Pattenrond était effectivement allongé sur ses jambes. Sa présence était très agréable.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Harry détourna son regard pour voir entrer Malfoy, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de l'animal.

« Un chat… ? Je peux savoir ce que ce chat fait ici, Potter… ? »

« Hm hm ah hm hone… »

« Excuse moi… » Sourit le médecin en s'approchant du lit pour retirer le masque de la bouche d'Harry.

« C'est le chat d'Hermione… » répéta le brun dans un murmure. « Il me tient chaud… c'est agréable. »

« Je me doute, » répondit Draco avec douceur, « mais il ne devrait pas être là… Imagine qu'un poil se faufile sous le pansement de ton cathéter… »

Devant l'air sceptique du brun, il conclut que ce n'était pas vraiment hygiénique, et fit appeler une infirmière pour évacuer le félin.

« Ron était là hier soir… ? » demanda Harry en s'étirant un peu.

« Oui, il était le dernier visiteur à quitter l'hôpital. »

« Il ne pourra pas venir comme ça, tous les soirs, pendant très longtemps… »

« Je suppose… » sourit Draco en faisant claquer ses gants stériles.

« Ca a l'air de te réjouir… » grogna l'alité.

Draco s'assit au bout du lit, soufflant sur le chat pour qu'il se pousse, et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le ventre d'Harry, au travers de son pyjama.

« Il m'empêche de faire mon travail. »

« Comment ça… ? » gémit le brun. Les mains du blond diffusaient une drôle de chaleur près de son estomac.

« Hier encore, il m'a bloqué le passage. D'après lui, je ne pouvais entrer dans ta chambre s'il n'y restait pas. »

« Il n'a pas confiance en toi… »

« C'est compréhensible. Autant que le fait que je me réjouisse qu'il ne vienne plus aussi souvent. »

« Oui… » chuchota Harry, sachant que la conversation était close.

Lui même ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait une confiance totale en Malfoy, mais il commençait à bien vouloir le croire lorsque celui-ci promettait à Hermione que ses seules intentions étaient de le soigner. Dans un sens, cela l'attristait. Il ne voulait pas vraiment aller mieux. Dans l'autre, c'était plutôt rassurant de savoir que son ancien ennemi ne l'étranglerait pas dans son sommeil, ou ne lui administrerait pas de surdoses mortelles…

« Est-ce que tu peux te lever… ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda Harry, sortant de ses pensées.

« Acceptes-tu d'essayer de te lever ? » répéta patiemment Draco, la main tendue au cas où le brun aurait besoin d'aide.

« Je ne suis pas handicapé, Malfoy. » siffla le Survivant, du moins ce qu'il en restait, son orgueil tout intact.

« Docteur Malfoy. » eut pour seule réponse Draco, qui avait décidé de jouer le jeu.

Leurs petites querelles quotidiennes, bien que n'ayant encore rien à voir avec celles qu'ils avaient eu dans le passé, donnaient en général à Harry une force et une volonté inespérée. Et il lui faudrait en jouer jusqu'à ce que celui-ci accepte d'avaler plus qu'une pomme en plus de ses perfusions.

En un quart de seconde, Harry Potter était debout. Ses bras tremblaient imperceptiblement, mais il se tenait là tête haute, bien planté sur ses deux pieds, ce qui donna à Draco l'occasion de remarquer qu'il n'était pas aussi grand que lui. Son visage avait repris des couleurs, et son regard avait retrouvé un peu de cet éclat qu'il lui avait connu à l'école.

Bien sûr, son pyjama flottait toujours autour de ses flancs, seulement porté par ses côtes, mais le médicomage sentait que le progrès était là. Le véritable combat allait commencer.

« Approche, et grimpe là dessus. »

Dans l'endroit le plus éloigné de la chambre, Draco avait fait installer une balance le matin même. Ainsi, pour l'atteindre, Harry serait obligé de marcher, et s'il acceptait, il pourrait enfin connaître son poids exact, qu'il avait refusé catégoriquement de lui dire.

Luttant pour ne pas montrer que les quelques pas à effectuer constituaient un véritable effort pour lui, Harry avança, posa ses deux mains à plat sur les épaules du blond, non sans réticence, et monta sur la petite machine magique.

« 58 kilos et 487 grammes. » s'affichèrent sur le mur en face de Harry.

« … quoi… ? »

« C'est ton poids. 58 kilos et quelques… C'est vraiment, vraiment insuffisant par rapport à ta taille… » insista le médecin en le ramenant près de son lit.

« J'ai pris… j'ai pris 3 kilos… ? » suffoqua le brun en se laissant mollement tomber.

« Si tu le dis… Je n'avais pas ton poids d'o… »

« Sans manger… » coupa Harry en fermant les yeux.

Draco rebrancha la perfusion de son patient, vissant délicatement le tube transparent au cathéter bleu pâle.

« Ce sont les nutriments et les protéines que l'on t'injecte… ça ne se substitue pas à de véritables repas, mais ça permet à ton corps d'avoir les apports vitaux. Et le manque d'activité physique fait que ça n'est pas réellement équilibré… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Malfoy… ? »

« Je veux dire que tu prendrais moins de poids en te déplaçant jusqu'à la cafétéria avec moi au moins une fois par jour pour manger, même peu, Potter. Ce serait bien meilleur pour ta santé. »

*  
* *

« Je suis désolé. »

Les poings serrés dans les poches de sa blouse, le docteur Draco Malfoy retint son souffle après avoir prononcé cette simple phrase, celle qui détruisait tout.

Celle qui venait de détruire la vie de la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui, et qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler à même le sol, la bouche entrouverte en un rictus d'incompréhension, les yeux noyés par des larmes naissantes.

« Pa… pardon… ? » hoqueta-t-elle dans un effort inhabituel pour les gens se trouvant dans son cas. « Je.. je crois que… que je n'ai pas bien saisi... ce que vous avez dit, docteur, je… »

Mais Draco savait qu'elle avait très bien compris. Son mari venait de décéder de ses blessures.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire. »

Amenant ses deux mains jusqu'à sa bouche, elle laissa couler son désespoir le long de ses joues, et oubliant un quart de seconde sa fonction de médicomage, le serpentard s'approcha, glissa sa main gauche dans les longs cheveux auburn, et plaqua de cette seule main le visage déformé par la tristesse contre son épaule.

Il sentait son T-shirt s'humidifier, les ongles désespérément enfoncés dans son bras droit, le corps mince qu'il tenait contre lui tremblant et secoué par les convulsions et les sanglots. Il frôlait du bout des doigts la nuque frissonnante, sachant bien qu'il ne pourrait apaiser une telle douleur, même avec les potions les plus élaborées.

Mais son propre cœur, à lui, n'avait même pas changé de rythme. Il le sentait froid, glacial. Cet élan, c'était de la pitié, et en rien de la compassion. Depuis longtemps déjà, la mort le laissait de glace.

« Chut… calmez-vous, mademoiselle… Je me doute que ce doit être terrible pour vous, mais il va falloir que vous répondiez aux questions de l'infirmière qui va vous emmener… » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme en l'écartant délicatement de lui. « Là… Mademoiselle Soterley va vous conduire dans une pièce où vous pourrez vous asseoir, boire quelque chose, et ensuite nous vous laisserons appeler votre famille… Entendu… ? »

Une petite femme brune à la blouse immaculée posa sur le bras fragile de la veuve une main rassurante, et Draco se prépara à faire demi-tour, avant d'être interrompu par la voix suppliante et entrecoupée de larmes.

« Est-ce que je peux le voir… ? » interrogea-t-elle fébrilement.

« Commencez par suivre l'infirmière, reprenez vos esprits, prévenez vos proches et elle vous emmènera dans sa chambre. » répondit-il sans oser la regarder.

Puis il s'engagea dans le couloir, tournant le dos à ce qu'il venait d'affronter. A présent, il lui fallait retirer toutes les marques d'aiguilles et masquer un maximum de plaies sur le pauvre corps sans vie avant que la jeune femme ne vienne le voir.

*  
* *

Sur la table basse de son salon, Ron posa la tasse de thé fumante qu'Hermione, plongée dans ses livres, lui avait demandé.

De derrière les pages ne dépassait que les cheveux châtains et soigneusement emmêlés de sa femme, et le bouquin qu'elle tenait à deux mains aurait presque pu tenir seul sur son ventre adorablement rebondi.

« Merci. » dit-elle sans lever les yeux.

Depuis leur altercation de la veille, à son retour de Sainte Mangouste, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, outre le « Peux-tu m'amener du thé, vert, aux épices. » qu'elle avait prononcé du bout des lèvres cinq minutes auparavant. Peut-être y avait-il été un peu fort.

« Mione, on peut discuter une minute ? » tenta-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils de cuir noir.

« Je suis occupée. »

C'était sans appel. Le roux soupira un grand coup et fit cette même moue qu'il faisait à Poudlard lorsqu'il en voulait à la parfaite petite gryffondor.

« Mione… Il faut vraiment que je te parle… » insista-t-il en se tortillant nerveusement.

Hermione pouffa légèrement. L'effet escompté était en train de se produire, et Ron fit un grand sourire aux yeux verts mutins qui dépassaient à présent du gros ouvrage intitulé « Les techniques d'accouchement magiques : l'annihilation de la douleur. »

« J'espère que c'est pour t'excuser de ce que tu as dit hier soir… » déclara la brune en posant son livre sur la table. Elle croisa ses deux mains sur son ventre.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu t'étais laissée influencer par le charme de ce… »

« Ron ! »

« Par le charme de Malfoy, » continua le roux en la regardant bien en face, « mais je ne peux pas accepter de faire confiance à cet… »

« Ron… » grogna la jeune femme en faisant les gros yeux.

« A ce médecin qui a sûrement tué plus de gens que ce qu'il en a sauvé ! »

Hermione se leva d'un bond et traversa furieusement la pièce, faisant immédiatement regretter à Ron d'avoir abordé le sujet. Il fallait qu'elle s'économise, et il venait de la faire bondir. Il était stupide de l'avoir énervée.

« Je m'excuse mais comprend moi, Mione, il s'agit de la vie d'Harry, et tu la confierais à un mangemort ? »

« Un ancien mangemort, Ron, il avait 16 ans… Il ne l'a été que pendant un an, avant qu'Harry ne tue Voldemort, qui plus est je te rappelle que sur la fin, on le soupçonne d'avoir été espion pour l'Ordre ! » cria sa femme, les deux poings sur les hanches.

« Mais oui bien sûr, avant d'aller faire ses études de médecine ? » rétorqua le roux en se levant brusquement à son tour.

« Exactement ! »

Le silence se fit, comme par obligation, la tension toujours palpable. Cette querelle ne mènerait à rien.

« Ron, tu n'es donc pas capable de comprendre que les gens sont à même de changer… » murmura finalement la jeune femme enceinte en s'appuyant doucement sur le sofa qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Tu sais bien que si, Mione, je te rappelle que Goyle fait partie de mes collaborateurs. Mais pas Malfoy, ma chérie, pas lui. Encore moins en ce qui concerne Harry. » répondit son époux, la ramenant auprès d'elle.

Mais la brune se détacha vivement de lui, attrapa son sac qui trônait sur la table, son livre, et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ! » cria Ron.

« A l'hôpital. »

« Mais... il est six heures du soir, je repars dans quelques heures et… »

« Alors à la semaine prochaine. »

Et elle transplana.

*  
* *

Autour de la table en laminé bleu gris se tenaient les douze personnes qui travaillaient dans les trois services dirigés par le Docteur Malfoy : le service des interventions d'urgence, le service des naissances prématurées, et le service des maladies comportementales.

Les infirmières, debout dans un coin de la pièce, furent priées de s'asseoir, et la séance récapitulative de la journée put commencer.

En bout de table, Draco écouta un à un ses collaborateurs et collaboratrices leur faire un rapport détaillé de leur journée. La sienne avait été catastrophique et venait à peine de se finir, à vingt et une heure. Dans deux heures, ce serait sa nuit de travail qui commencerait.

Après une dizaine de rapports vint le tour de l'infirmière Soterley.

« Docteur, le jeune sorcier décédé répondait au nom de Monterick. Sa veuve, que vous avez vu cette après-midi, a suivi vos directives. Je l'ai invitée à téléphoner à ses proches qui l'ont rejoint il y'a plus d'une heure. Ils venaient d'avoir une petite fille. Je lui ai également fait faire la fiche d'identification formelle de son mari. Il était Auror, sous la direction du dénommé Potter, monsieur… »

Draco sursauta, tiré de la torpeur que lui inspiraient ces rapports macabres qui se ressemblaient tous.

« Un Auror… ? » interrogea-t-il, un peu embrouillé.

« Oui, monsieur. L'Auror de seconde classe James Monterick, membre de l'équipe d'intervention de Harry Potter, le Survivant… monsieur. »

« Le même Potter qui est hospitalisé dans votre service des maladies comportementales, docteur. » intervint le docteur Tamalsci, provoquant la stupeur des quelques personnes qui n'étaient pas encore au courant.

Draco sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Potter lui avait effectivement dit qu'il était Auror, Auror de première classe, mais il n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention. Et au regard des blessures qui avaient terrassé ce pauvre Monterick, sa section d'intervention devaient le confronter à des dangers impressionnants. Et a de terribles pertes…

« Merlin… » souffla le médicomage, « je vais devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle… ».

« Dure journée pour vous, docteur… » murmura l'infirmière Soterley.

« Oui, j'en ai même oublié que je devais l'emmener déjeuner à la cafétéria… » répondit Draco en se levant.

« Qui donc ? »

« Potter. »

*  
* *

La salle de soins intensifs du service des maladies comportementales ne comptait que deux chambres.

Celle qui se trouvait à gauche du couloir était vide.

Celle de droite était celle dans laquelle se trouvaient Harry, Hermione, et Pattenrond qui ronronnait bruyamment dans la petite bulle magique qu'une infirmière avait préconisé à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait récupéré son chat.

« Tu n'aurais pas du te disputer avec lui, Mione… » répéta Harry pour la quatrième fois.

« C'était nécessaire. » répondit la brune en claquant des doigts pour baisser l'intensité de la lumière.

« Et où vas tu dormir… ? »

« Dès que tu t'endormiras, je transplanerai à la maison avec Pattenrond. Ron a du repartir pour le Louvres à l'heure qu'il est. »

Levant ses yeux verts émeraude, le Survivant vit sur l'horloge qu'il allait être vingt deux heures. Pourtant, il n'avait absolument pas sommeil.

« Vas-y maintenant, il est tard, ce n'est pas raisonnable pour Léo, surtout que je ne risque pas de m'endormir de sitôt. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Hermione.

« Parce que je commence à craquer d'être immobilisé dans ce foutu lit à longueur de journée. Je vais m'habiller et aller faire un tour dans les couloirs. » rétorqua Harry, visiblement excédé.

« Mais et ta… heu… ta « perfusion » ? »

« Et bien ça se débranche comme ça, regarde. » conclut le brun en arrêtant le goutte à goutte et en dévissant le long tube, avant de remettre le bouchon du cathéter. « Maintenant file, Mione. »

« Mais Harry… »

« Hermione, je ne suis pas mourant. » cria presque le brun. « Enfin plus. Ecoute, tu es enceinte, tu as besoin de dormir, je ne veux être un fardeau pour personne alors s'il te plaît… »

« Mais… »

« Je t'en prie, je suis grand… Je te remercie d'être autant là pour moi mais je veux que tu rentres chez toi. » termina-t-il avec douceur en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

Bien qu'elle ait remarqué que ce simple mouvement fatiguait légèrement Harry, Hermione acquiesça.

« On se voit demain… ? »

« Exactement… » souffla Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue. « A demain, attention à Léo. »

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione quitta la chambre, et Harry n'attendit pas une minute pour se lever, retenant un gémissement. C'était bon, de bouger.

Il se souvint alors que la dernière fois, c'était le matin même. Et il n'avait pas revu Malfoy depuis, ce qui était un peu étonnant. Il devait avoir beaucoup de choses à faire…

Harry avait longuement réfléchi à leur discussion, et dès midi, l'heure ou la cafétéria ouvrait, il s'était tenu prêt à recevoir la visite du docteur. Mais personne n'était venu. Cela importait peu, puisqu'il doutait qu'il y aurait déjeuné, mais cela lui aurait probablement permis d'échapper à une heure d'injection.

Injection qui lui avait fait reprendre du poids.

Doucement, puis avec plus d'assurance, il se dirigea maladroitement vers le coin salle de bain, et éteignit afin de ne pas croiser son reflet dans le miroir carré qui trônait au dessus du lavabo immaculé sur lequel il s'appuya.

Son ventre gargouilla, et il fit demi-tour pour enfiler des vêtements décents.

*  
* *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, devant la porte de la chambre, se tenait le grand docteur blond. Un peu gêné, il pensa d'abord frapper, puis il se souvint qu'il s'agissait de son patient, et pas d'un rendez-vous.

Même si derrière la porte, c'était Harry Potter, le même Harry Potter qui avait hanté son esprit pendant des années.

Brusquement, il pénétra dans la pièce sans éclairage, et fut étonner de voir le lit médicalisé vide.

« Ha… Potter… ? » interrogea-t-il dans le vide.

« Heu, je… je suis là, n'allume surtout pas Malfoy. »

La voix venait de la gauche, du coin salle de bain.

« P… Pourquoi… ? »

« Parce que je suis en train de m'habiller, alors ne bouge pas. »

Draco s'exécuta, refermant seulement la porte, et attendit quelques minutes avant de voir une ombre fine passer devant lui.

« Lumos. »

La pièce s'éclaira, et il put voir Harry. Debout. Au milieu de la chambre.

Ses cheveux, bien que toujours indisciplinés, avaient subi un soin visible, et étaient un peu humides. Il portait un jean délavé et une chemise grise un peu ample. Malgré sa peau blanche, sa mine paraissait moins fatiguée, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat différent, et Draco se demandait comme il avait réussi à mettre ce corps amaigri en valeur. Amaigri, mais pas pour autant indésirable, d'ailleurs.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Malfoy… ? » interrogea Harry en penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

« Pour rien. » souffla le docteur encore sous le choc. « Je suis rassuré de te voir debout. »

Harry retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, laissant le serpentard planté devant la porte.

« D'une, je ne suis toujours pas handicapé, je peux bouger si on m'en laisse l'occasion, de deux, j'allais sortir. »

« Ah oui… ? Et ta perfusion ? » rétorqua Draco, son instinct de médicomage reprenant le dessus.

« Et bien quoi ? Je peux bien l'arrêter une heure, non ? Si tu m'avais emmené déjeuner, tu l'aurais bien débranché, j'ai tort ? »

Draco sourit. Harry avait donc tenu compte de sa proposition. Il avait bien fait de venir, dans ce cas.

« Non, tu as raison. Je m'excuse. J'ai eu une très, très dure journée… »

Cette simple déclaration lui rappela alors ce qu'il devrait annoncer au gryffondor dans la soirée. Et cela le coupa dans son élan.

Harry eut tôt fait de le remarquer.

« Malfoy… ? »

« Oui… ? »

« J'accepte tes excuses, mais si tu veux m'examiner, fait vite, je suis comme un lion en cage ici… »

Le blond sortit alors trois minuscules objets de sa poche. Il posa le premier à terre, et lui rendit sa taille normale. C'était une table, avec deux chaises, nappe et couverts.

Le second était un superbe plateau d'argent garni de nourriture. Rien de lourd, du bouillon et des fruits, remarqua le brun.

Le dernier était une bouteille de champagne.

Draco invita Harry à prendre place, et le brun obtempéra, étonné.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'on fête… ? » demanda-t-il en fixant le médicomage dans les yeux.

« Le fait que tu acceptes de prendre un repas. » répondit le blond. « Tu n'es d'ailleurs pas obligé de boire, j'aimerais autant que tu te nourrisses un peu. »

« J'accepte… » souffla Harry, qui n'avait pourtant absolument aucune envie de manger. « Et le verre aussi. »

Draco lui versa une coupe de champagne et sourit de l'absurdité de la situation.

Il était sur le point de dîner avec Harry Potter, dans une chambre d'hôpital, pour lui annoncer la mort d'un de ses meilleurs éléments.

Fabuleux.

Alors que le Survivant avalait une seconde gorgée de bouillon, un peu à contrecoeur, Malfoy sortit un quatrième objet de sa poche, qu'il posa sur la table.

« J'avais oublié… j'ai trouvé ceci dans ta main alors que tu dormais, l'autre soir… »

Harry regarda l'objet briller à la lueur de la lumière, qu'ils avaient adoucie pour manger. Il s'agissait de sa chaîne, et de son pendentif, qu'il saisit vivement et cacha sur ses genoux.

« Tu… tu l'as depuis longtemps… ? »

« Heu, je ne me souviens plus vraiment, » répondit honnêtement Draco, « je l'avais mise dans la poche de ma blouse et je l'ai complètement oubliée… »

« Merci de me la rendre. »

« Désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. »

Le silence se fit, et Harry avala une troisième gorgée.

« Je suppose à ton regard insistant que tu aimerais savoir à quoi elle rime… ? » ajouta finalement le brun.

« Exact… je sais, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais je suis intrigué… »

« J'ai failli être un serpentard… » déclara alors Harry.

Le médicomage manqua s'étouffer avec sa soupe.

« Toi ? Toi le grand Harry Potter, gryffondor modèle et vainqueur de Lord Voldemort… ? Un serpentard… ? » dit-il en pouffant.

« Et bien oui, tu es bien médicomage, toi le parfait petit serpentard et mangemort accompli… »

« C'est vrai… » Répondit Draco avec un demi sourire. « Et toi Auror… »

Le blond ferma les yeux un instant. Le moment était venu.

« Harry, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. »

« D'accord, mais d'abord, répond à une question… »

« Laquelle… ? » interrogea le blond qui y vit une échappatoire à l'horrible annonce qu'il avait à faire.

« As-tu oui ou non espionné pour le compte de l'Ordre en septième année… ? »

* * *

Ainsi s'achève cette nouvelle visite médicale... Rendez-vous au prochain épisode, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

KM.


End file.
